


hi, i’m hyunjin

by lovely_lino



Series: hi, it’s me [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid AU, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, tiny angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lino/pseuds/lovely_lino
Summary: seungmin was glad he found hyunjin inside the rose bush in his mother’s garden.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: hi, it’s me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	hi, i’m hyunjin

little seungmin decided it would be a perfect day to introduce his little wooden toy friends to the outside world of real animals. he grabbed his three little friends and rushed outside as his mom tried to catch up with him at the garden.

"seungmin! don't run off like that, you had me worried." seungmin didn't pay mind to his mother as he spotted a light-yellow butterfly approaching them and chased after it. his mother shook his head and sighed.

"kids these days," she laughed as seungmin became so immersed in the butterfly's wings.

"look jinnie, it has wings!" seungmin almost shoves the doll directly on the butterfly which made it fly away. seungmin pouted but heard a sound of.. wind? no, it was a bush.

his mother loved gardening and was fascinated with flowers so she grew many types of flowers as well as take care of rose bushes. one of her rose bushes just so happen to be moving at this very moment.

seungmin was a little scared and was close to just booking it back to his mother but stayed.

"who is there?" seungmin's eyes widened as something hopped out of the bush and pinned him down onto the ground. he was about to scream but he realized it was just a little kitten. 

seungmin's eyes softened as he saw the little white-furred kitten tug at his leg. it's eyes were very doe-like and he seemed to like seungmin's leg a lot.

even when seungmin stood up, it still dangled from his leg. seungmin felt bad if he would've left it there so he picked it up and decided that he'd show his mom his new friend.

of course, he still loved his precious wooden friends but valued the kitten slightly more since it was actually real.

his mother was shocked and tried to check it it had an owner tag anyway but couldn't find anything other than a letter that read "keep him" so seungmin's mother allowed him in the house.

seungmin was never a crafty person but he became one just for his newly found friend. he decided he would name the cat hyunjin. they spent the best and the worst days together, day to night to morning, they were best pals till the end.

seungmin never liked the term 'friends' since it was overused and it ends with end. but he never wanted his and hyunjin's relationship to end so he called him his buddy.

he made a little cushion with the help of his mother with some cotton balls to stuff inside of it. it was supposed to be hyunjin's bed but ended up becoming their little play area since hyunjin loved sleeping inside seungmin's arms.

"seungminnie~" seungmin groaned, rolling over and shaking it off as if it was his mother calling him.

"minnie~ jinnie is hungry" seungmin's eyes were wide open. he slowly turned around and saw a naked man in his bed. 

he jumped and fell onto the ground and made his fingers into a shape of a gun as if it was a real one. hyunjin played along and held his hands up and looked a bit stunned.

"i-i swear i didn't do anything wrong" seungmin stopped his dumb gestures and went over to hyunjin to examine his features which oddly looked familiar.

"seungmin honey, did you fall down?" seungmin panicked and shoved the mysterious man under his bed and put on his best "i totally didn't just hide a dead corpse somewhere" face on for his mother as she entered. 

"what happened?"

"oh, you know, just me being clumsy." seungmin mom shook her head and smiled patting the younger's shoulder before walking out. 

seungmin let out a sigh of relief and saw the man come back out from the bed and copied his actions.

"so uh.. who are you?"

"hyunjin!" seungmin could literally feel the excitement and energy radiating from the happy boy.

"wait.. as in my kitten?" hyunjin nodded and engulfed seungmin in a hug. by a hug, he just wrapped his long arms around seungmin's little head.

"well, for a small kitten you sure are tall as all heck." hyunjin giggled but it was still rather awkward for both boys since hyunjin was still naked.

"d-do you perhaps have oversized clothes?" hyunjin blushed making seungmin nod and feel a little embarrassed for the boy. he went into his medium-sized closet and took out a oversized shirt and pants as well as some boxers.

hyunjin took it from his hands and wore it with a blushing seungmin facing away from him.

"the question is, how would you cover.. those?" seungmin pointed to hyunjin's soft wiggling ears and hyunjin shrugged.

"i can always just wear a hoodie or just change back." seungmin nodded while still feeling like he was in a dream currently. a talking human cat.. seungmin really has lost the plot now.

"this is just still a little strange for me."

"i understand, we've been together for a few years now so it's weird to see me like this." seungmin thought of a way he could potentially tell his mom but figured she probably didn't need to know.

"so how did you end up in that rose bush in the first place, now that you can talk?" hyunjin sighed and his mood seemed to change to a slightly sadder one, which made seungmin worried that he had touched on something sensitive.

"i know what you're thinking, and don't worry, it's not too hard to tell." seungmin still felt bad and kept his lips in a tight line and signaled hyunjin to go on if he wanted to.

hyunjin nodded.

"well, i had a precious owner before you found me in the bush. his name was lee minho and he had no choice but to throw me out. he wasn't abusive or anything no, he just had to for some reason and i still never knew why. he originally threw me out with a blanket and some toys just so i wouldn't feel lonely but i still did. i ended up losing the toys and blanket to some street fighters in the alleys. i slept under the stars in the park and maybe some bushes sometimes. the sixth night, i rested in your rose bush and the next morning, i saw you so i thought i'd get some help from you."

seungmin smiled and pat his back. he was glad nothing bad really happened to him. and adding onto the fact that he 'rescued' him in a few days.

"thank you baby," hyunjin smiled and leaned into seungmin's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍫 ty for reading !!  
> please leave a kudos if you liked it and leave a comment if you’d like. i’m relatively new still and could use some help so tips would be appreciated. other than that, have a great day you muffins. (please let me know if anyone is stealing my works by any chance.)


End file.
